She Can't Be Trusted
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Everything seems to be going good until Starfire disapears.She becomes Slade's apprentice then supposedly he drops her on her feet.What happens when she comes back and isn't the same?RS BbRae
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Day

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans but if I did THERE WOULD BE A SEASON SIX!

A/N:I was reading a few stories and this one popped in my head.This is a R/Sstory but the first chapter is mostly Rae/BB.

One thing more,when the words are like _this,_it means they are thinking that.

Well now wait no longer its**READING TIME FOLKS!**sorry about craziness.

**"I'm winning,I'm winning!''yelled Beastboy as he passed Cyborg on his videogame.He started jumping **

**around,dancing and yelling,"I'm number one!"Suddenly Cyborg passed him.Beastboy started crying.Raven **

**looked at the two dimwits and replied,**

**"Those two don't even deserve to be sixteen."She then began to read her novel "Lonely Raven"She kept **

**imagining the little green dude and her dating.She loved him,but tried her best not to show it.It was difficult **

**because her emmotions kept acting up.Destroying vases and pictures everytime she wanted to confess.Yet **

**being the insulter,if she were to ask him and he reject ,she would go haywire.She tried to meditate(sp)but he **

**kept coming back into her mind.She then sat her novel down and sat by Beastboy.Beastboy and Cyborg both **

**stared at her.**

**"Um,stranger that looks just like Raven ,do you mind getting out of our tower,"BB said staring.Raven **

**looked at him with an evilish expression on her face.Beastboy and Cyborg both yelped and began to **

**continue their game.Robin and Starfire looked at the goth and tofu boy.Starfire giggled and replied,**

**"Those two make a really 'sweet' couple,am I right?''Robin looked at Starfire and said,**

**"_I know we do,_Yeah, they do look like a keeper,"Starfire tilted her head in confusion."Star,I mean they look **

**like they would love each other forever and ever."Robin said,clearing things up.She giggled and began to **

**stare again.She stared as Robin began to sit beside the other titans when a large noise was heard.Robin had **

**set on a woopie cushion that had been placed there by Beastboy.They all began to laugh.Starfire thought in **

**her head,**

**"_Life would be awful without them especially Robin"_Then before you could say True Love the alarm went **

**off.**

**Titans Go!**

**Okay,there you go I hope you enjoy ,sorry for being so short,and please review between now and Monday.I won't be able to post Ch.2 until Mon.because my mom is haveing a hysterrectamy(sp)I don't know how you spell it but anyway she won't be able to move around a lot.If you don't review please just pray that everything goes well for my mom,please.V peace out!**


	2. Darkness

Darkness

Ch.2 A/n Okay! Here is chapter 2.I hope you like it.Oh and be4 i 4-get Teen Titans Tokyo is rumored to come out in spring of 2007.Don't forget my contest.See profile.

**Beastboy turned into a bird,raven meditated,cyborg drove,Starfire flew,and Robin took his R-cycle.They **

**arrived at the Wayne Enterprises where Slade was.Robin jumped off his Rcycle and ran to Slade,punching **

**and kicking.Slade was doing the same.Starfire flew up and shot bunches of starbolts hitting Slade."You will **

**pay for that in time,"said Slade.Starfire didn't listen though,she just fired more starbolts.BB turned into a **

**tiger and began scratching Slade as Cyborg used his sonic blaster.Slade threw an exploding device that **

**threw Beastboy and Cyborg back.Raven looked at the two laying on the ground injured.She then levitated **

**toward Slade knocking him back.He got up quickly and replied,"It will take a lot more than that to defeat **

**me."He then sent her flying back too.Robin ran up behind him and knocked him down.Slade came back up **

**again and threw Robin.**

**"Robin!"yelled Starfire as she ran to his side.She kneeled down and helped him up.He smiled and took his **

**bird-a-rang and threw it at Slade.Robin then ran to him,grabbing him by the coller of his uniform.**

**"What do you want this time Slade?Money,jewelry,weapons,"asked Robin.Slade's evil voice got eviler as he **

**replied,**

**"I think you know exactly what I want but incase your small teen mind doesn't know let me show you."He then **

**broke Robin grasp and threw a smoke bomb.The place was covered in smoke.The titans started coughing **

**when they heard a scream.It was Starfire!The smoke disapeared as the titans realised the princess was **

**missing.Robin looked around and then replied,**

**"Slade!When I find him he hasn't seen a fight!"Steam was coming out of his ears.Raven,Cyborg,and Beastboy **

**could tell he was mad.Cyborg bravely walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and replied,**

**"Dude it'll be okay,this is Starfire we're talking about,"Robin turned around a knocked Cyborg's hand off his**

**shoulder.**

**"I know this is Starfire we're talking about and that's the reason we must find her! There is no telling what **

**he'll do to her,We can't let NOTHING happen to her!"yelled the leader.Beastboy grew a small smirk and said,**

**"Yeah we all know that if something was to happen to his girlfriend Robin would be lost,"Robin narrowed his **

**eyes(or mask)at him."Okay I'm shutting up,"beastboy said with a giggle.**

**"Well now that _that _is over, Raven to the tower,Beastboy to the sky,Cyborg underground,and I will search **

**the streets,Titans Go!"yelled Robin.Meanwhile,Slade had Starfire unconcious.Starfire woke up to feel chains**

**around her hands and ankles.Her head also hurt.**

**"Where am I?"she asked herself as she looked into the darkness to see a small shadow.**

**"Exactly where I want you"**

**A/n I hope you like this second chapter of "She Can't Be Trusted"Remember about my contest._See Profile_**

**Thanks for the prayers and until next time.V peace out!**


	3. Searching

Searching

A/n:I am so happy!First of all,I broke up with my phycho boyfriend.Second,I have Finished my homework.And Last I finally get to write another Chapter!Please Read!

Disclaimer for the Whole Story:I do not own the Teen Titans and that is final!

**"Where am I and what happened?"asked Starfire.The shadow came out to reviel Slade."What do you want **

**with me?"she asked.Slade gave a cold smile under his mask.**

**"Well,aren't we the questionbox.And to think I thought that a little princess would know that her friends don't**

**care about what happens to her.Let her just slip away with a villian,"Slade continued.He could tell she was **

**confused.That was just what he was trying to do.His plan had now started.**

**"My friends do care about me.They are probaly searching for me at the moment of now,"Starfire replied.**

**She looked around the room.It wasn't Slade's normal lair.This one looked like a cave.It was dark and gloomy. **

**She then looked at the villian."What do you want with me?There is no use for me that would help your plans"**

**she said.Slade walked up to her and lifted her face.He was looking her straight in the eye.**

**"You're the main part of my plan,and if you don't listen ,then well..."Slade replied.Starfire knocked his **

**hand off her face and tried to shoot a starbolt at him,but it was no use.She was weak.The chains were **

**draining her powers.**

**"What happens if I disobey you?"she asked.Slade gave an evil laugh.**

**"If you disobey,I destroy your life,town,friends,and especially Robin,"Slade answered.Starfire was shocked.**

**She didn't want anything to happen to her friends.They were the reason she stayed on Earth.Starfire let a **

**tear run down her cheek."You know I won't destroy everything if you be my apprentice,"Slade told her.**

**Starfire lifted her head up.She thought for a moment and then shook her head in appproval.Slade released**

**her and strapped a wrist band around her arm."This is to make sure you do everything I say,"Slade said.He **

**then gave her a uniform and showed her to her new room.It was the same as the rest of the lair except it had**

**bars so she couldn't escape.She went and put her new outfit on.**

**"Robin,can we please go back home.My wings are killing me,"pleaded the green dude to the leader.**

**"Yeah dude we need to go home.I haven't ate all day.And anyway I think we turned the city inside out.She**

**isn't here"yelled Cyborg trying to convince the leader.**

**"You guys can go home I'm searching for Starfire and I'm going to find her if it takes the rest of my LIFE!"**

**yelled Robin.**

**"Robin this is pointless.We have been flying,walking,typing,and begging for 5 hours!Don't you think we **

**could try again tommorow,"Raven asked.The leader looked into his communicater at the titans and how **

**dreadful they looked.**

**"Oh well I guess,"Robin answered.He then shut his communicater at walked home.**


	4. Your First Mission

YourFirst Mission

a/n:Hi!I'm soooooooo sorry that i haven't updated lately.I have an excuse:)My internet has been off and i had to go to Texas so there.Are you happy?Well anyway let me start the story before you are bored to death.

**Robin jumped up on his R-cycle and started to ride home.Thoughts kept running through his small teenaged **

**mind._Why didn't you save her?She was right beside you.You could have gotten her away from Slade.Robin,the boy wonder,he can save elderly,kids,and civilians but can't save his own friend._Robin started to feel a tear come up but he didn't let it out.**

**"I could of gotten her away from Slade but I was to busy being my dorky,screwed up self to do anything at all!"Robin scolded himself.He started thinking about all the times he and Star had shared.The carnival,the Prom, and especially the strange planet.**

**"All of those times I saved her.Why couldn't I this time?''Robin asked to nobody in paticular."Why,"**

**robandstarrobandstarrobandstarrobandstarrobandstar**

**"I am ready,Slade"replied Starfire as she came out in her new attire(sp).It was strapped across the top with a S on it.She also had a skirt about like her own except for the Slade belt,and one thing you would not expect.She had a mask similar to Robin's on!**

**"Good apprentice.Now I have your first mission.I want you to go to Jumpcity's finest jewelry stores,"said Slade."And if you try to disobey when the Titans arrive then zapp!Your shocked."he finished.Starfire looked at the ground.She knew she had to obey.He was now her master and she was his slave.She closed her eyes under the mask.**

**"I will do what you wish master but do you not think I should do something about my hair,"she asked.She was surprised at herself._Why did you just say that?You are a hero not a villian.You should not give in to him you must fight._**

**"Good job apprentice.I admire that you are starting to get the hang of the villian thing.I also have the solution to that problem."Slade said,as he handed her a black colored wig.(I know that's probally cheesey but just read on)She placed it on her head.It looked just like Robin's hair."Now apprentice do not use you tameranian(sp)powers.Rely on your other abilities,"Slade coldly replied.Starfire was unpleased with all of her actions so she headed off to her destination.**

**truelovetruelovetruelovetruelovetruelovetruelove**

**_Fall asleep you dork.Your not going to be able to search for Starfire if you're awake all night._Robin thought. He tossed and turned thinking of all the horrible things Slade could be doing to her but the vision that kept popping in his mind was the one he prayed would not happen.**

**Realising he couldn't fall asleep he headed for the kitchen.He figured if he drank some milk maybe he'd fall asleep.It worked on babies.He poured a glass and started to drink.**

**When he finished,he went to their table of pictures.He kneeled down and held his favorite photo.He and Star were holding hands on the beach.It was the day he had given her the charm bracelet.He started to to feel sad.He placed the picture to his heart.**

**"Am I disturbing anything?''said a voice.Robin tuned his head and looked at his visitor.It was Raven."May I sit here,"she asked.Robin shook his head yes.Raven knew what he was doing.**

**"You know I can't live without her,"Robin replied to Raven.Raven knew how he felt for she felt thesame about Beastboy."I can't just wait until Slade gets tired of her and throws her out.He might hurt her or worse,"**

**"Robin get a hold of yourself.Slade won't hurt Starfire.And anyway if he did Starfire would knock his living daylights out,"Raven said trying to give Robi more positive thoughts.**

**"Bu-"Robin started until the alarm went off.**

**"Dude what's going on?Who commits a crime at 3 am?"asked Beastboy as he walked in from his snooze.**

**"It's a break in at Jewelry Snobz"replied Cyborg.He downloaded the directions and drove the Titans to the scene of the crime.**

**"What do you wish for me to steal master?"asked Starfire.She hoped the titans wouldn't arrive.She knew she could not fight them.**

**"Over by that emerald.Steal it and fight if necessary,"said Slade's cold voice.Starfire placed her hand on the jewel to just be hit by a bird-a-rang.**

**"Put the jewel down and no one gets hurt,"said Robin.Starfire threw a weapon Slade had given her at Robin.He dodged it though. Beastboy flew up and hit her in the chest knocking her to the ground.Starfire got back up to be hit by a sonic cannon and black energy,knocking her back to the ground,Robin then jumped on her as if it were a wrestling match.**

**"Who do you work for?And Why do you look like me?''asked Robin.Starfire didn't reply."Answer me!" yelled Robin.He went to punch her but instead of him hitting her in the face he knocked off the wig.**

**"Starfire!"**

Well there you go.Are you happy now?Please review because I stayed up until 12:53 writing this!


	5. Fight Them

Fight Them

A/n Hey!I was hoping to add a shock but since only a few people review,I guess not.I heard there's an online petition that people can sign but I can't find it.If you have any suggestions about where it might be email me.Now on with the chapter.

disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans but I do own the electricfier.

Back up :"Who do you work for?And why do you look like me?"asked Robin.Starfire didn't reply."Answer me!"yelled Robin.He went to punch her but instead of hitting her face he knocked the wig off."Starfire!"

"Starfire!Your alright! I was so-"Robin said before Starfire kicked him in the place any boy would cry.(I don't think I should give details)Starfire rose up and ran to the jewel.All the titans(except Robin)ran after her.Starfire grabbed the jewel and ran outside.

_Starfire,what are you doing.Just go back and hand them the jewel and run.Everything will be okay._Starfire kept running, though,ignoring her thoughts._Why are you running from them.They're your friends.They'll help you._

"Apprentice,why are you running?I want you to go back and fight them.Now! Before I give you a shock." Slade yelled .Starfire stopped running and looked at her electricfier . Was it worth going back and hurting her friends?" Go back now!" Slade screamed.

"Starfire,what's going on? We only want to help you." yelled Cyborg. Starfire turned around and shot a exploding disc at them. She then ran like there was no tommorow. She jumped off the jewel building and disapeared. "Man,that is just wrong! Starfire isn't that way," Cyborg replied. Robin came out of the door.

"Did you find Starfire?"Robin asked. Cyborg nodded no. Robin slammed his hand against the wall ._How could they not get Starfire? She's our friend and the sweetest friend at that so it shouldn't be hard. _"So you guys just let her get away?" Robin said in a raised voice.

"No dude,we tried to get her but she threw some gadget at us,ran off,and disapeared,"BB said .Robin turned around and put his hand on his head. It didn't make sense. Starfire isn't that way. She is just sensitive.

Robin looked up at them and replied,"Starfire must be being controlled by Slade .That would be a good reason for her not wanting to stop and talk to us." It would have to be.Starfire isn't just going to jump up and suddenly try to kill you.

"Dude you know that would explain why she keeps running. Slade probably told her that if she did anything that he do something to us,"said Beastboy.

"Or her.He might try to hurt her,"said the monotoned Raven .The boys agreed.

"If that be the case,we need to locate Slade and get Starfire back," Cyborg said.The Titans smiled each other and went back to their posts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apprentice, You didn't do what you were told. You know what that means?" Slade asked evily. Starfire looked down and Slade pressed a button. It sent a slight shock up Starfire's spine. Starfire bit her lip and could still fill the pain even though the shocking had stopped. She fell to her knees and could feel the begining of hot tears coming out of her eyes.

" That was only the first level and you cried. No wonder the Titans haven't even tried searching. It would waste their energy,"Slade replied. Starfire felt like she could kill him for calling her weak. She was from Tameran, the Warrior planet, and he was calling her weak.

She rose up, her eyes glowing green, and ran after him. She threw starbolts and he dodged. He caught her off guard and kicked her in the side. Starfire fell to the ground and held her side.

" I told you, you are we-" Slade managed to say before Starfire punched him in his gut. He was thrown back to the other side of the room. She walked over toward him, grinning. Slade looked up at her, straightning his mask.

" Who is 'the weak one' now? " Starfire grimaced. Slade stood up, looking quite pleased with Starfire's reaction. He started a small clap.

" Great job apprentice. Proving what your capable of," Slade replied. Starfire felt good about proving her strongness but she felt as if she were surrendering to him, little by little. Slade walked over to her and then replied, " I have your next assignment and it involves you and your friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Guys, I am stumped! We have looked everywhere," Beast Boy replied. He looked into his communicator at his other tired friends.

" Yeah, I could really use a glass of water or something. Could we at least take a short break, " Cyborg asked,too. Raven, who was searching the area from the tower, sighed.

"Robin, it would benifit the search. I mean if you get some rest you might be able to search longer, " Raven replied. Robin leaned over a bit. He was tired, but he desperatly wanted to find his true love, Starfire. He wanted to see her heavenly face again with that beautiful smile a glimmering eyes.

**" **I guess, I desperatly want to find her," Robin replied. _Ding Dong_ Every Titan heard the doorbell from their communicators.

" I guess I'll answer it since I am the only one here, "Raven replied. She walked toward the door then opened it.

" If it's from Gotham, don't tell them I am here. I really do not want to hear anything else about Bruce Wayne, " Robin replied, " So who is it?''

" Uh guys, you'll never believe this but it's Starfire. And she's hurt," Raven replied. Robin gasped and before Raven could say another word, he jumped on his R- cycle and hurried to the Titans tower.

**Lastly: So did you like the long awaited chapter. I found it semi. What do you think?**

**Quiz Quiz Quiz **

**Go to my profile for a Teen Titan Quiz!**


End file.
